Megan McDonald
[right|300px From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Megan McDonald Born February 28, 1959 (age 51) Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nationality United States American Period 1991–present Genres Children's literature Notable work(s) Judy Moody series Spouse(s) Richard Haynes Relative(s) 4 sisters and her husband meganmcdonald.net Megan Jo McDonald (born February 18, 1959) is an American children's literature author; her most popular works is the series of books which center around a third grade girl named Judy Moody (written for grades 2-4). McDonald has also written many picture books for younger children and continues to write. Her most recent work was the "Julie Albright" series of books for the American public. Contents hide 1 Life and career 2 Published works 2.1 Judy Moody and Stink 2.2 Picture books 2.3 Early readers 2.4 Novels 2.5 American Girls titles 3 Awards 4 References 5 External links edit Life and career McDonald was born February 28, 1959, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to John and Mary Louise McDonald. The youngest of five girls, she was (having been her inspiration for The Sister's Club) awarded a B.A. from Oberlin College in 1981 and an M.L.S. from University of Pittsburgh in 1985. McDonald began her career as a children's librarian, working at Carnegie Library of Pittsburgh, Minneapolis Public Library and Adams Memorial Library in Latrobe, Pennsylvania. Her first book, Is This a House for Hermit Crab?, came as a result of patrons asking her where to find a story she had told at a library.1 McDonald is married and lives in Sebastopol, California. edit Published works edit Judy Moody and Stink The Judy Moody series follows the humorous adventures of a third-grader, Judy Moody. A spin-off series follows her younger brother, nicknamed Stink. All of the books are illustrated by Peter H. Reynolds. Judy Moody books: Judy Moody (Candlewick Press, 2000) Judy Moody Gets Famous! (Candlewick Press, 2001) Judy Moody Saves the World! (Candlewick Press, 2002) Judy Moody Predicts the Future (Candlewick Press, 2003) Judy Moody, Doctor Judy Moody (Candlewick Press, 2004) Judy Moody Declares Independence (Candlewick Press, 2005) Judy Moody Around the World in 8½ Days (Candlewick Press, 2006) Judy Moody Goes to College (Candlewick Press, 2008) Judy Moody's Double Rare Way Not Boring Book of Fun Stuff to Do (Candlewick Press, 2005) Stink books: Stink: The Incredible Shrinking Kid (Candlewick Press, 2005) Stink and the Incredible Super-Galactic Jawbreaker (Candlewick Press, 2006) Stink and the World's Worst Super-Stinky Sneakers (Candlewick Press, 2007) Stink and the Great Guinea Pig Express (Candlewick Press, 2008) Judy Moody & Stink: The Holly Joliday (Candlewick Press, 2008) Stink Solar System Superhero (Candlewick Press, 2009) Movie 2011 edit Picture books Is This a House for Hermit Crab?, illustrated by S. D. Schindler (Orchard Books, 1990) The Potato Man, illustrated by Ted Lewin (Orchard Books, 1991) The Great Pumpkin Switch, illustrated by Ted Lewin (Orchard Books, 1992) Whoo-oo Is It?, illustrated by S. D. Schindler (Orchard Books, 1992) Insects Are My Life, illustrated by Paul Brett Johnson (Orchard Books, 1995) My House Has Stars, illustrated by Peter Catalanotto (Orchard Books, 1996) Tundra Mouse: A Storyknife Tale, illustrated by S. D. Schindler (Orchard Books, 1997) The Bone Keeper, illustrated by G. Brian Karas (DK Ink, 1999) The Night Iguana Left Home, illustrated by Ponder Goembel (DK Ink, 1999) Reptiles Are My Life, illustrated by Paul Brett Johnson (Orchard Books, 2001) Baya, Baya Lulla-by-a, illustrated by Vera Rosenbery (Atheneum, 2003) Penguin and Little Blue Illustrated by Katherine Tillotson (Atheneum, 2003) Ant and Honey Bee: What a Pair!, illustrated by G. Brian Karas (Candlewick, 2005) Saving the Liberty Bell, illustrated by Marsha Gray Carrington (Atheneum, 2005) When the Library Lights Go Out, illustrated by Katherine Tillotson, ( , 2005) edit Early readers Beezy, illustrated by Nancy Poydar (Orchard Books, 1997) Beezy at Bat, ill. Nancy Poydar (Orchard Books, 1998) Beezy Magic, ill. Nancy Poydar (Orchard Books, 1998) Beezy and Funny Bone, ill. Nancy Poydar (Orchard Books, 2000) Lucky Star (Random House, 2000) Shining Star (Random House, 2003) Daisy Jane, Best-Ever Flower Girl! (Random House, 2007) edit Novels The Bridge to Nowhere (Orchard, 1993) Shadows in the Glasshouse (Pleasant Company, 2000) The Sisters Club (American Girl, 2003) All the Stars in the Sky: The Santa Fe Trail Diary of Florie Mack Ryder (Dear America series, Scholastic, 2003) edit American Girls titles Meet Julie Julie Tells Her Story Happy New Year, Julie! Julie and the Eagles Julie's Journey Changes for Julie Pen Pals (American Girl Magazine) edit Awards 1991: Children's Choice Book, International Reading Association/Children's Book Council (CBC), for Is This a House for Hermit Crab? 1991: Reading Rainbow book selection, Is This a House for Hermit Crab? 1993: Judy Blume Contemporary Fiction Award, Society of Children's Book Writers and Illustrators, for The Bridge to Nowhere 1993: Carolyn W. Field Award, Pennsylvania Library Association, for The Great Pumpkin Switch 2003: Garden State Children's Book Award for Younger Fiction, for Judy Moody edit References ^ Kokopeli, Eva (2006-04-20). "Children's author graduates from storytelling to book franchise". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette.